With the development of the times, the quantity demanded for vehicles rapidly increases, meantime, demands for individuation and selecting diversification of the vehicles grow, and vehicle industry develops to the tendencies of small batches and multiple types. For vehicle producers, produced vehicle models are increased, more production lines are needed, and in order to save production cost and meet capacity demand at the same time, single-vehicle model production lines are in urgent need to be integrated into a multi-vehicle model compatible production line, namely, a flexible production system.
At present, a fixture switching trolley and a fixture of a ground sliding type framing system adaptive to multi-vehicle model production requirements share one set of rail. During rails docking, it is necessary to provide another set of positioning mechanism to control the docking precision to ensure that both the fixture switching trolley and the fixture can pass through the rail, and the requirement on repeating precision is high, the control is complex, both the reliability and stability are low. As fixture storage positions of a split fixture base are divided left and right, the occupation space is large, left and right circulation of the fixtures cannot be realized. Because a switching manner of the fixtures is single, the needs of high frequency fixture switching and production line maintaining brought by production of multiple types of vehicles in the future cannot be met.